For The Best
by act-on-it
Summary: After being taken away from her father and being placed in a boarding school, Sam's life turns for the worst. When she gets adopted out to a new foster family and previous neighbor, is it really for the best?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic I've ever written down. I hope it's all right, and doesn't bore you to death. I haven't read the books in a while and can't remember Sam's mum's name? So if someone knows and could tell me that would be great :) If you want to review that would also be nice, but you don't have to. If you see any mistakes or things that are too similar to another story please tell me so I can change them. Anything is helpful, if you hate it say so but say why. Some people on here are great writers and there are some great ideas, good luck to all of you. Adiós chicas, J**

_I heard the front door slam and an unfamiliar car screech out of the yard at the same time. My dad stomped of his boots and I could hear pans crashing and glass breaking as he rummaged through the kitchen._

" _Damnit Jill, where are they, where are they." He mumbled it at first and then his voice raised._

"_Jill, where are they!" His words were angry and slurred. I heard him turn around and start walking up the stairs. I knew he was coming, I knew I should move, hide, anything, but I couldn't. I was frozen in place. He was almost to the top of the stairs, getting closer, and closer, and closer…_

Samantha Forester woke with a start. A humid breeze flew in through the window and the buzzing of her alarm clock mixed with the chirping of birds and the moaning of the other three girls she shared her room with. Shelby flipped over and pulled her pillow over her head. Delaney sat up looking dazed.

Christy rolled over to look at Sam. "Can you turn that fucking thing _off_?"

Sam rolled her eyes and turned it off. She had been living at the small Nevada boarding school for foster children for almost three years now. Her best friend, Christy, had been living here since the seventh grade. Before that she'd lived with her grandmother, but the state had taken her away when Christy's sixth grade teacher found out she'd been living on tuna fish and canned soap for four months. Christy had a loud mouth that got her and Sam in lot of trouble – and Sam had the commonsense or the fist that usually got them out. Shelby had only been there for a month. It had come down hard on her when she realized money couldn't save an underage kid with no parents and no family. She was still adjusting. Delaney had had a drug problem, and was never really in tune to things.

Unexpectedly Shelby jumped up,

"Hey, guys, I just totally remembered a new foster family is coming today, like a Mrs. Ely or something?" She ran toward her boxes. "I call first shower!"

Christy and me rolled our eyes at each other. Only a new kid would get excited about a visit, when they thought they might get out of this place. With Shelby's elbow length shiny hair and perfect clothes, she probably would. Something sparked my memory though. Mrs. Ely… did I know that name?

"Did she say Mrs. Ely?" I asked Christy. She looked at me as if I'd just asked her if my teeth were green.

"What do you care?" she asked.

"Lay-off Christy, I just thought I remembered it or something." She shrugged.

There was a sharp wrap at the door.

"Girls?" Mrs. Abbey asked it as a question, but we all knew it was a command. Delaney opened the door and answered in our perfect, rehearsed way.

"Yes Mrs. Abbey?"

"Be down in thirty minutes. I want you all showered and in your nicest uniforms, all right? And please be on your best behavior, I'm sure you don't want a repeat of last time?" We all answered this time.

"Thirty minutes!"

We managed to hold our laughter in until Mrs. Abbey was further down the hall. Then we exploded. Our last visitor had been the principal of a nearby boarding school who offered full scholarships to his higher-end school once every year. Needless to say, none of us would be accepted.

Chef Shepard, as he insisted to be called, was serving us oatmeal and oranges that morning. Our group was the first one down. Christy had been there long enough to know the rules – first come, first served, best served. Minutes after us came Melinda and her followers, Rachel and Gwen. Christy flipped her hair over her shoulder and exclaimed brightly,

"Wow, Sam, aren't these brownies the _best_?" Shelby giggled nervously and I shot her a look.

" I know Christy, they're just full of chocolate chips!" Melinda flipped her the bird and Rachel and Gwen rolled their eyes. Soon the cafeteria was full of the 160 kids who called the school home. Everyone talked over everyone, screaming to their friends across the room. A large group of guys walked by pushing each other around. Bryan, an average sized kid with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes was pushed toward my table.

I heard his friends jeering at him, "c'mon man, don't be a wimp, just do it!" Christy leaned over a whispered in my ear,

"Say yes, I heard he has some-" My temper lit off, as it so often did.

"Shut up," I whispered, and then turned around.

"What?" I demanded. He was taken aback by my annoyed voice.

" I uh, I was thinking, if um, well," Gosh, spit it out kid, I thought. He sounded so much like Jake- wait who was Jake? I searched my mind, for the second time that day. Bryan must have said something because Christy nudged me with her elbow.

"Um… yay, whatever," I said and turned around. I Heard whoops from his friends and was about to ask Christy what I had just agreed to when Mrs. Abbey called the room to order.

I never got a chance to ask because Christy, Shelby, Delaney, several other girls, and about seven guys, got called to report immediately to the visitors room. I sighed. I had been hoping I wouldn't get called to be interviewed by the new foster family, I knew I wouldn't get picked anyway. This was how it worked. The foster family chooses what kind of kid they wanted to foster or eventually adopt, and Mrs. Abbey tried to give them a selection that met their needs. The foster then picked the best behaved and best looking kid – that's why kids like Shelby got picked, and kids like me and Christy didn't. It was like going to test-drive a car, only not as fun and a whole lot slower.

I toke twenty minutes for Mrs. Ely to go around and great everyone. She explained she had the rest of her family waiting in the office; she didn't want to take forever to introduce everyone. When she got to me she paused, then shook my hand warmly.

"You look just like your mother," she whispered. My mouth must have been hanging open because she winked and said, " I'll explain later." I was shocked and curious. Who was this person? How did she know my mother? How did she know me? Christina was watching me, but she didn't say a word. Last time we'd talked during visiting time we'd ended up with two weeks of kitchen cleanup duty, plus our original chores.

I watched Mrs. Ely walk into the office with Gwen. My mind was working but I had nothing. I told myself to stop getting my hopes up – there was no way I was getting out of this hellhole. When I was called next my heart skipped a beat. Why was I getting so worked up, I'd done this a million times before… thump. I landed hard. I rolled over on my side so I could see the person who tripped me. Melinda stood with her hand over her mouth, a shocked look on her face. She was a good actor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she said, sounding truly regretful. I put on a sweet smile.

"Oh, that's okay… bitch." Melinda's mouth hung open, and several of the guys in line smirked at her. Bryan winked at me, and I rolled my eyes. Mrs. Abbey cleared her throat,

"Samantha?" I turned around with a real smile this time. My eyes locked with a somehow familiar pair of eyes, dark brown, almost black, that stared back at me. Mustang eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Weeee my 2nd chapter :) The chapters will soon get more interesting; they're boring me as of right now. Check out my profile, it might help you understand the story, I don't know. Just kidding about only updating Mondays, this is kind of addicting. Oh, and I don't own the characters, those are Terri Farley's. I also don't own twinkies, but I would love to.**

Memories were flooding back now. This was Jake. Taller, older, and much cuter from the last time I saw him. I blushed and looked away, something I rarely did. When I looked back he was rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled as I remembered nine-year-old Jake standing in my kitchen, doing the same exact thing before asking if I wanted to go for a ride. I looked around the room. Next to Jake were three more guys who looked similar to him, they must be his brothers. The next in line was who I assumed was Mr. and then Mrs. Ely.

"Why don't you take a seat, Samantha?" Mrs. Abbey asked curtly. I did and the usual questions began. What do you like to do? Who are your friends? Do you like school? Once the whole family got going, I had some different questions. " Have you ever mucked a stall?" I answered yes to that one. One of the brothers asked if I had a boyfriend, and I told him no even though I wasn't sure. I kept glancing at Jake, and I could feel him watching me. I was sure we had been friends, maybe even best friends. I looked around again and realized everyone was watching me. The next words Mrs. Ely spoke shocked me so hard I was glad I was sitting.

"When can she come over?"

Mrs. Abbey was almost as shocked as I was. " Are you sure you don't want and more interviews, we have some very nice girls, or if you want you can come back later, take your time in the decision?" She looked so flustered I almost felt bad for her. Almost.

" That's quite all right actually, we'd love to take Samantha home as soon as possible," Mrs. Ely said. " Maybe even today?"

"Oh, of course," Mrs. Abbey replied, regaining her composure. " Why don't you go pack your bags Samantha?" She raised her eyebrows. I guessed she wanted me gone.

" Why don't you go help her Jake?" asked Mrs. Ely. He tried to look bored but I could tell her was curious. " Sure," he replied. One my way out Melinda looked shocked. Gwen and Rachel looked around like baby birds, unsure how to fly without Mother Melinda's instructions. I grinned at Christy as I went by and she caught my arm. She pulled me into a huge hug.

" Mrs. Abbey's going to see-"

" Screw the rules," she said, " You better come visit me " I nodded. Jake looked uncomfortable, but I felt strangely at ease around him.

"C'mon," I told him. When we reached my room I pointed immediately to my desk chair. "Sit," I ordered. He did and I sat on my bed. " So… you're Jake. And you used to be my friend. I think maybe my neighbor too," I looked at him, but he didn't say anything. " And now you…" I was giving obvious hints, and he wasn't catching on. I decided to wait. He had to talk sometime. He did.

"Ever since you… had to leave, we've been looking for you. And no one would tell us. We checked all around, but we didn't check here at first… then we stopped for a year. We thought you must be placed in a home, or we'd have found you by now. And then my mom heard about this place… and she just had to check. She really wanted to find you, to make sure you were okay."

I could tell that had been a speech for him. I could also tell I was going to ball my eyes out if I didn't get my act together. A few tears slipped in the corners of my eyes. Shoot. Now he was going to think I was some big wimp and go tell his mom and my chance to get out would be ruined. I wiped them away but they were replaced. Shoot, shoot, shit. Jake stood up and sat down next to me.

"Hey, it's okay." I could tell he was uncomfortable again. "Lets pack your stuff up?" I just nodded. We were done in ten minutes and my box was light enough I could have carried it one handed, but he toke it anyway. He was about to leave when I grabbed his arm.

" Um," I wanted to say something nice to thank him but all I could think of was " Does it looklike I was crying?" He shook his head no. " Ok. Thanks." We walked down without speaking, but it was a comfortable silence. They must have had their talk with Mrs. Abbey because the Ely's were standing by the lobby doors waiting for us. When Mrs. Ely smiled I couldn't help but smile back. I had done this before so why was it so different? Because they knew me. Someone in the world, more than someone - a whole family, cared about me. I was knocked out of my thoughts by a thump on the back.

" Welcome to the family sister, I'm Nate. This is Bryan, and this is Quinn."

" Watch out, I bet she hits back," Jake said. I turned and looked at him from the corner of my eye. Had he seen my rising hand? I gave him a smack upside the head for good measure. His brothers were laughing at him as we reached the cars. I was starting to like this. Everyone quieted for a second and looked at me, almost expectantly.

"Uh, what?" I asked.

"You look exhausted Sam, why don't you ride back with just Jake so you can get some rest." Mrs. Ely suggested, looking concerned. I suddenly did feel exhausted – at least emotionally.

"Okay," I said. Jake led me to an old pickup truck and opened the passenger door.

"You want me to drive?" I asked. What was he thinking? I was only fifteen.

"Um, no. I was…" He looked mad for a second but quickly erased any expression from his face. " Never mind." He closed the door and walked around to the other side. What was his problem? I sighed and climbed into the already started car. He wasn't going to make this an easy friendship to repair. I fought to stay awake in the car. I wasn't usually so tired, but my nightmares had kept me up last night. The next thing I knew I was asleep, and dreaming the same dream I'd been dreaming ever since the night it happened…

_He was coming up the stairs. Every step sounded further away, but he was still coming. All I could hear was his steps, in time with the beating of my heart in my ears. All my blood was rushing to the bottom of my stomach. Everything was slow, slow, slow and his steps were coming closer, closer, closer-_

"What?" I yelped. Jake snatched his hand back from where he had been poking me. If he hadn't woken me up I was sure I would have gotten further in my dream. I'd never dreamed the whole thing. If I could just remember what had happened, maybe I could figure out what he wanted, what was so important Dad needed to find it like he had?

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you needed anything." He looked a little bit sheepish, and I remembered I really should be nice to him. Outside my window was a small gas station with the words "Phil's Fill Up" painted across the side in a rusty orange color. Across the street was a small diner with a sign that read "Clara's." He was still staring at me awaiting my answer.

"Sure." I said.

"What do you want?"

"Whatever is fine. Please?" I replied. I was still a little mad that he'd interrupted my dream. A couple minutes later he came out of the store with a bag. He handed me an orange soda and a package of twinkies, my favorite. I eyed him and he smirked.

" How did you know?" I asked.

"It's always been that way. When we were little and my mom used to take us to the movies, you would always get that."

"Oh."

"So what were you dreaming about that was so important?" I glared at him.

"Nothing," I said, but with hesitation in my voice. Suddenly I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him everything, about how if I could just remember, it would be ok. He was waiting.

"It's just this dream I keep having. But it never finishes, and I need to know what happens, okay?" Now I was really mad. This was none of his business, I shouldn't be telling him. He didn't say anything until we had pulled up to a large three-story house.

"Did you ever ask anyone for help?" he asked.

"Who would want to help me find something out about _my_ past?" Great, now he knew what the dream was about.

"Me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oyyy thanks for the reviews, it makes me happy :) To you questions, this chapter might explain some. And the next chapter will explain it some more. This is kind of short, but very important.**

The giant dinning table was topped with an immense amount of food. There was a plate of burgers, hot dogs, corn, green beans, a pitcher of lemonade, baked potatoes, fruit salad, bread, butter, every condiment you could name, a very large stack of napkins, seven plates, seven knives, seven forks, and seven cups. Sam was watching Jake with a smug look on her face, and Jake's fork was frozen halfway to his mouth.

"What?" he screeched.

"I said, you're going to let Sam sleep in your room tonight, and you will sleep on the couch," Mrs. Ely, who had now asked me to call her Maxine, repeated.

"Why?" He asked. "Why not Bryan or Nate or – "

"Jake, have you seen their rooms?" Maxine questioned. "She is also our guest and your friend. You will respect that." Jake groaned and his brothers laughed at him. I decided to play it nice, in case I was desperate enough to let him help me.

"Its okay. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Don't be silly Sam, of course Jake will let you sleep in his room, if he values his cell phone, right Jacob?" Maxine said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Sam, you can sleep in my room with me free of charge, if don't mind a little mess," Quinn said, grinning. Jake glared at him.

"Why don't you both sleep in Jake's room, there's two beds," suggested Nate, seeing Jake's obvious protectiveness over Sam.

"Well, I'm sure Samantha wants her privacy…" Maxine said, raising her eyebrows at me.

"I'll share a room. I really don't care." I said. Maybe we could talk to him about this help he wanted to give me. Nate and Bryan were grinning at each other.

"Hey, brother, this is the first time you've had a girl in your room since the last time Sam slept over."

Jake and I blushed while the rest of the family laughed.

"That's enough. Jake, you will let Samantha sleep in your extra bed." Everyone was quiet after Luke, Mr. Ely, spoke. I bumped Jake's knee under the table then leaned in to whisper in his ear,

"I win."

After diner Maxine insisted we could wait to pick up. She shooed us all into the family room and toke the remote away when Quinn went to turn on the TV.

"I know you all are acting like Sam is already part of the family, but I thought we should tell her what's going on." She looked at me. This was it. It was all a big joke, and they didn't really want me. I was going back to my school tomorrow and I'd never see them again. I was sandwiched between Jake and Quinn on the couch. Maybe if I closed my eyes really tight, it could just stay this way forever.

"Sam, as Jake told you, we've been looking for you a long time." I was trying to take deep breaths. "We wanted to make sure you were okay, and if possible, give you a home and a family as close to yours was as possible." This was it. She was going to say it, sorry, but no. "If you want to, you are welcome to be part of this family." I didn't move, in case it might go away.

"Samantha?" Luke asked.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"She said yes!" Quinn yelled. I blushed and tried to sink down between the brothers, but everyone could see my grin. Maxine squealed and held out her arms to me. I guessed she wanted a hug. While she was hugging me she whispered,

"Your mother would be so proud."

As I sunk back between the brothers I smiled to myself. If this was what family felt like, I never wanted it to stop. Maxine brought out a cake for desert. I leaned up against Jake without thinking. Surely they wouldn't notice if I closed my eyes for just a few moments.

Jake POV

Sam leaned into me and I looked down at her. Little pieces of her red hair had fallen from her ponytail and were now sticking up and hanging across her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was still smiling.

"Shhhhh," I warned my family.

"Awwww Jake, I think you should take your new girlfriend up to bed," Bryan joked. I think.

"Take her upstairs Jake," my mom whispered as she hushed my brothers. I reached over to wake her up but Quinn caught my arm.

"Don't wake her up stupid, carry her." I could feel my face heat up and I hoped it wasn't visible. Once we got to my room I placed her on my extra bed and pulled her shoes off. I changed into my t-shirt and shorts and turned out the lights. I heard her rustling around from her bed and then she whispered,

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

And with that I realized she had decided to become my friend again. My mind flashed back to when I was nine and Sam was six. We were sitting on a bale of hay outside Ace's stall, and she was begging me to not let her dad take her away.

"Please don't let my daddy move Jake. I have to go with him and I'll never see you or ride ever again." Later that day my mom had found me in my room crying.

"Jake, what's the matter?" She had asked.

"Why did Sam have to leave mom?"

"Her dad can't stand living at Riverbend. Everything he sees reminds him of Jill."

As a nine year old, I didn't understand. I thought Sam's dad had taken her away because I couldn't stop him, and so did she. She had blamed me, and told me she would never be my friend again. I don't know if she even remembered this, but I did.

I grinned. Maybe this was just what she needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've had this chapter written up for a while, but I just didn't like it. I finally figured out how to fix it and toke a whole chunk out so the end might be a tad confusing, it will be explained next chapter. I've just started high school as to why I also haven't updated, sorry. FIY: I'm calling Sam's mum Jill in this story. Hope you like :) J**

_He was almost there, and I could feel it. Two more steps and he'd be pushing my door open. He was going to find me, and what could I do? What did he want? Maybe if I helped him find it he'd just leave me alone…_

Sam woke as she usually did, covered in a damp sweat from her nightmare. The sweat was made worse by her knee high uniform stockings and button up shirt. She rolled over to glance at the clock next to her bed…

I glanced around the room. This wasn't my room, and it hadn't all been a dream. I really was at the Ely's house, and Jake was across the room stretched out across his bed, sleeping. I could hear a loud, gravely, noise. What was that? The noise was replaced by a beep, beep, bleeep of an alarm clock. I looked over to Jake. He opened his eyes and the gravely noise stopped. I suddenly realized what the noise was.

"Jake, you snore like a bear!" I said. He looked over at me.

"Maybe you should sleep on the coach." He said.

"Maybe I'll tell your mom you just told me that."

He sighed, Jake's equivalent to an eye roll. "You aren't going to if you want me to let you ride today." I forget everything but his last two words.

"I can ride today?" I asked, thrilled. I had only ridden a few times since I had left the ranch to live with my dad in an apartment outside of Las Vegas. " Oh my god, do you still have my horses?" When my dad and me had left we'd sold all the horses. The Ely's had bought a few, I couldn't remember which.

"We have Ace still, but Jeep was sold last spring." He answered me. I squealed.

"Can I ride Ace? Can I go see him? Right now?"

"Well, you might want to get dressed, and my moms probably got some big breakfast planned- " I interrupted him.

"But can I just go see him? Please?" I begged. Jake smiled.

"Okay." I grinned and ran for the door. He grabbed my arm before I could leave.

"We have to be quiet." He pointed to his alarm clock. The numbers read 4:15. "I get up early to go for a run."

"Oh." I whispered. "Let's go." We sneaked quietly down the stairs. I had gotten good at sneaking around. We had had a curfew of 8:30 that Christy and I weren't always willing to follow. When we got to the bottom of the first set of stairs I toke a right. I heard him chuckle as he pulled me to the left. I didn't remember walking up these stairs. I had fallen asleep on the coach. Hadn't I?

"Didn't I fall asleep on the coach?" I whispered.

"Yeah."

"So how did I get upstairs?"

"Shhh," he hushed me. At the front door he pulled on sneakers and handed me a pair of cowboy boots. I slipped them on, and my feet swam in his boots. Once we got outside I gazed around the still dark yard. The sun was rising over the edge of the mountains and the sky was filled with strips of pastels. I turned in a circle until my eyes fell on the large pasture. I scanned it for my little bay pony, but he wasn't in sight. I looked at the barn and then at Jake.

"Is he in there?" Jake nodded, and I ran for the barn. I could hear his footsteps behind me and I walked down the isle, checking each stall. I heard a nicker from the next stall, and a bay head was thrown over the door. He shook his head, exposing a star beneath his thick forelock.

"Ace!" I squealed. Jake was by my side with a scoop of grain. He handed it to me and I rushed into Ace's stall. After I had dumped the grain into his bucket I looked at him. His coat was shiny and dapples shown across his flanks. Black mane hung to mid-neck and a full tail swished at flies.

"When can I ride him?" I said, looking for Jake. I saw him at the front of the isle, passing out scoops of grain and flakes of hay to all the horses.

"You can come with me when we ride out, if you're up to a little work." He passed an empty stall across from Ace's.

"Okay." I replied. "Whose stall was that?" He looked up at me, and I read sorrow in his eyes.

"You remember Sweetheart?"

"My moms horse?"

"Yes."

I nodded.

"She was older when we bought her, sixteen or seventeen. We got her for my mom to ride, cause she's kind of scared around horses. Sweetheart died last winter." He said, regretfully. His words sounded carefully chosen and worried.

"Oh," My voice dropped. "So she's gone?" I meant Sweetheart, but I realized I was talking about my mom too. I didn't have anything left from my mother, except the memories in my head. Jake nodded. I turned around and carefully locked Ace's stall door. We walked to the front of the barn together. He kept glancing at me from the corner of his eye; I think he thought I was going to cry.

"Are you going to go for your run?" I asked.

"I wasn't going to leave you here, my mom might freak out when she wakes up. She doesn't even know I run in the mornings." He told me.

"I'll come." I didn't want them to change everything just because I was here.

"I don't know Sam. Can you even run?"

"No…but can I ride?" I asked, hopeful.

"You couldn't ride Ace, you'd have to ride one of the ponies that doesn't get grain," he gestured to the pasture. I smiled,

"Okay, I'll ride whoever." Jake realized what he'd gotten himself into.

"Maybe a different day…" He said.

"No. You said I could ride one of the ponies who don't get grain." He shook his head, remembering how stubborn I could be.

"Okay. One condition though, you go write my mom a note, and I'll get a pony."

"All right!" I ran for the house. I found a notepad next to the phone a quickly scrawled a note-

_Maxine, Jake and I woke up early so we went for a quick ride. Be back for breakfast._

_Sam_

Then I ran for the barn. Jake was just throwing a tiny saddle over the back of a chestnut Shetland pony. The pony's mane was wild and his stomach puffed out as Jake tightened the girth. I caught Jake's eye and raised my eyebrows.

"This is Snickers. And we don't have a western saddle small enough for him." He handed me the reins, and I realized what I was wearing. My knee length skirt was hardly acceptable for my first ride in years. I glanced to see what Jake was wearing. A white undershirt and shorts seemed like the proper attire for running. I sighed; Jake always had been better prepared.

"Ready?" He asked as he stretched out. I nodded. Snickers snorted and pushed me from behind. I giggled. Once we were outside I awkwardly pulled down my stirrups and tightened the girth.

"Need a leg?" He was joking, but I found I really did need one.

"Unless you want me flashing the world, then yes." He chuckled at me again. Snickers stood patiently as Jake boosted me up onto his barely twelve hand back. I closed my eyes for a second to relish the feeling of being on horseback again…Snickers yanked the reins through my hands as his head stretched down to find grass.

"Hey, Snickers, knock it off." He continued to ignore me. I glanced at Jake who was staring at the ground.

"What?" I asked.

"You skirt…" He gestured toward the seat of the saddle. My skirt was bunched up around my waist.

"Grow up Jake. How else am I supposed to ride?"

"Snickers!"

"Shh," Jake laughed, "Give him a little kick." I did and his head came up. I gave him another and we started walking forward and out of Jake's yard.

Forty-five minutes later Snickers, riderless, came trotting into Three Ponies Ranch, heading straight for the grass outside the pasture.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I asked Jake from my seat out on the desert floor.

"You were going to get hurt," Jake answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Ignoring Jake's extended hand, Sam stood up. She dusted herself off and flexed her arms and legs where she had landed when Snickers bucked.

"You okay?" Jake asked.

"Fuck off." I answered and started walking in the vague direction Snickers had gone when Jake smacked him on the butt and told him to get on home. Jake wasn't moving, and I guessed he wasn't used to being talked back to. After a second I heard him following me, and then speaking softly,

"Sam, I can't let you get hurt."

"I think I can watch after myself. I've been fine without you for the past nine years." He snorted.

"I wouldn't call the way you've been fine. You're haunted by some dream that you can't even remember. And you haven't exactly chosen great friends, that girl you hugged lived with some lunatic-"

"Say one more bad thing about Christy and I'll punch your lights out Jacob Ely." I pulled Jake's boots off so I could run, and I did. I knew it was a bad idea. One, I had no idea where I was going, and two; Jake could outrun me any day. I was right and he was beside me in seconds. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Are you…running away from me?" He was watching me so closely I felt self-concise. In his eyes I could see he was trying to figure me out.

"I don't know. I don't know anything right now, at all. I-" I couldn't think of anything to say, but I was on the edge, and Jake sensed it.

"Okay." He Closed his eyes. "I'm Sorry."

Had Jake just apologized to me? I hadn't been around him long recently, but I had no memory of him apologizing. Ever.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yes. What do I owe you?" I remembered this game. When we were younger, and one of us did something stupid, we'd owe the other something.

"I'll think about it." We walked back in silence.

When we came into the yard I could smell bacon, horses, and freshly cut hay. It was the best smell I'd smelt in months. "Samantha, what happened?" Maxine called from the front porch. She looked horrified but slightly amused. I decided to play it nice.

Grinning, I answered her. "Jake toke me for a ride, and when I fell off Snickers ran back here."

Maxine laughed and shook her head. "Why don't you go get cleaned up Sam? I have a huge breakfast cooking!" She disappeared into the house.

"So, Samantha," Luke said. We were in the middle of breakfast. My plate was heaped with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. After we had gotten back Jake had showered while I organized my stuff on the shelves he showed me. Then I had showered, gotten dressed in my only pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and come down for breakfast.

I glanced nervously up at him. "Yes Luke?"

"The boys are going to some kind of, party, this Wednesday and Maxine and I were wondering if you'd like to have one of you friends stay over from Wednesday's party until Friday."

Christy. I already missed her, and I couldn't believe they were inviting her over.

"That would be awesome." I answered, smiling at him.

"All right. Why don't you call her after breakfast Samantha?" Maxine invited, "Oh my goodness, you must need some new clothes for the party, right?"

I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to sound like a brat, but I was in desperate need of some new clothes. I was sure my knee length skirt and button up blouses weren't going to fly at a party. She did look a little bit desperate for some female shopping though, so I agreed.

"Okay." A party? With dancing? Christy and I had once left a field trip and snuck into a club. We had loved the dancing, and the boys. I'd have to get a skirt, and some new shoes.

"Great. Maybe we can go into the mall after breakfast?" She asked. I glanced at Jake from the corner of my eye; he had said I could ride out with him.

"I'll take you out for a ride later, if you want," he said. Maxine was watching me, excited.

"I'd love to go with you Maxine. And Jake." After breakfast I called Christy at the school.

"Hello?" She said when I was finally connected.

"Hey Christy, it's me!"

"Oh my god Sam, how's it going?"

"It's good. Listen though, I have a question." I couldn't tell her everything, Maxine was in the room with me washing dishes.

"Yeah?"

"The Ely's said I could have a friend over. Tomorrow night is a party and you could come to that, and then stay over until Friday."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. So you wanna come?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I have so much to tell you. But we'll pick you up Wednesday morning?"

"Sure."

"Bye Christy."

"See ya Sammy."

An hour later we pulled into a small parking lot. A turquoise sign read _Crane Crossing Mall. _A tall, slim, girl with mocha colored hair and a short denim skirt was walking into the mall. Following her were two girls, a short one with blond hair and a tough looking one with bright red hair. I laughed to myself. Melinda, Gwen, and Rachel. This wasn't going to be that much different, was it? I followed Maxine into the mall. There was only one hall, but stores lined both sides. A large fountain was in the middle surrounded by picnic tables.

"So where do you want to go first?" Maxine asked. I grinned. Shopping wasn't something I'd done a lot, but it was one of my favorite things to do. I glanced to my left, and there was a movie theater, a bookstore, a shoe store, a tack shop, and a restaurant. The other side was all clothes.

"Why don't we start here?" I asked, pointing to the first store on my right, an Abercrombie & Fitch. Soon we'd gone through the whole isle, including the shoe store. I had bags from Abercrombie, American Eagle, Hollister, Journey's, and Pacsun. This was heaven.

"Do you want to grab some lunch?" Maxine asked me. I nodded and she led me into a Pizza Hut. After we'd ordered our meal she said,

"So it seems you and Jake are friends again."

"Yes, I think so."

"Mmm. It's good for him since he usually isn't social. In fact, I think the only reason he's going to this party tomorrow is because of you. He never goes out to these things with his brothers."

I laughed nervously, I was sure Jake was going because of me. He probably wanted to make sure I was protected; he definitely didn't think I could handle it by myself.

"Oh, I'll make sure he's social tomorrow night."

Maxine smiled. "I actually meant to thank you for talking to him and such. He is very uptight for a sixteen year old."

"You don't have to thank me. You've done a lot for me."

"I just wish we'd found you sooner Samantha. I've missed you, and so has Jake."

I didn't want to get into my past, and thankfully the arrival of our pizza distracted her. After we'd eaten we left, and she didn't bring it up again. When we got back it was 2:30, and the boys were just riding back into the yard. There was a chorus of hi moms and hi Sams. I rushed in and brought my new clothes up to my room, and then came back outside. Jake was just turning a big black mare out into the pasture. I waited for him by the gate. When he came out he walked by me and continued onto the barn. Quinn came out of the pasture where he had just released a chestnut gelding.

"Don't pay any attention to him. He's in a bad mood, said he had some kind of fight with somebody." I laughed.

"That somebody was me. And he promised he would take me for a ride on Ace." Quinn laughed.

"Hey, maybe you can lighten him up some. Good Luck!" He called after me as he parted for the house. I followed Jake into the barn. He had Ace out already, plus a gangly looking paint gelding. The paint was already tacked up and Jake was brushing Ace. I grabbed a hoof pick and started on Ace's hooves. I helped Jake with his saddle and bridle, all in a stiff but familiar silence. I almost hugged him when he finally spoke; I was starting to get scared he was mad at me.

"You ready?"

"Yes I am, Jake." He headed out and I followed with Ace. When we got outside he ground tied his paint and walked over to me.

"Put your left foot in the stirrup," I did what he said. "Now, put your hands up her," He grabbed my hands and placed them on Ace's neck and the horn of the saddle. "Do a couple bounces with your right leg, and swing over." I tried, I really did. But my already sore muscles protested. I gave Jake a look of pitiful ness, but he ignored it. "Try again." This time I gave some bigger bounces and pulled myself most of the way up. I realized that Jake had probably lengthened the stirrup so I could get on, because I was standing up in the stirrup and the seat of the saddle was at my mid-stomach. Jake sighed.

"You really don't remember do you?" without waiting for my answer he gave me a push. I would have flown over the other side if I weren't holding onto the horn. He laughed at me and mounted his horse with ease. Ace perked his ears up and followed after Jake as we crossed the road and headed down a trail. We had been walking for a while when I spoke up.

"I think I've thought of something. That you can owe me"

"Yeah?"

"I think it might help me…remember, if I can go back. To my ranch, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Does anyone live there?"

"No."

"Is it, for sale?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Wow, he said more than one word.

"So I was thinking, if you could get us an appointment with the realtor, I could check it out. And you could take me, since I'm not old enough. We could just pretend we were fiancés or something, looking for a new house?" I toke him longer to answer this one, as he thought it over.

"Okay."

"All right. Will you call them when we get back?

"Yeah."

Later that night as I was lying in bed trying not to fall asleep, Jake's voice surprised me.

"It's all set. We have an appointment at Riverbend tomorrow at nine."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Thanks. This means a lot Jake." He didn't answer for a while, and I guessed he had fallen asleep.

"Are you gonna be ok going back there Sam?" He actually sounded concerned.

"I don't know Jake. I guess you know what happened. But I think it will help me remember."

"I don't know what happened, Samantha. My mom said I should hear it from you." I toke a deep breath. I had assumed he did. I'd never told anyone this whole story before, not even the cops when they had interviewed me. But I felt the need to tell him, just like I'd felt I needed to tell him about the dream.

"When my mom died my dad got depressed. At first he was just sad, he didn't want to talk to me or anyone. All he did was work, and work. He never gave himself time, cause he didn't want to let himself think of her. But everything reminded him of her. So we left, to live in this little apartment. He got an office job that he hated. But we couldn't afford the ranch and the apartment, so we had to move back to the ranch. He still commuted to his job. Being back there…really drove him crazy. At first he didn't involve me in anything, but then he started getting mad. The littlest thing would tick him off and he'd yell at me for hours. It got worse when he started coming home later. He'd come in drunk and yell at me – but he never touched me. I think he must have gotten into drugs to, because sometimes he'd ask me where the pills went." I stopped for a second, and wiped away the tears that were threatening to overflow. " Then one night he came home, and it was worse than ever. He was mad, and he came upstairs, looking for me. And when he found me he- " I was crying now. "He punched me. And I blacked out. The neighbors must have heard something cause somebody called the cops. I don't remember why though. Why he was so mad that one night. That's what I can't remember in my dream." I tried to swallow my sobs but Jake knew I was crying. I heard his sheets rustle and I sat up. I felt him sit down behind me, the dark making him brave, and wrapping his arms around me.

"Shhhh," He whispered. I must have cried myself to sleep, because the next thing I knew I was dreaming…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, this is a badly written chapter. I rushed parts and over thought parts so hopefully it's ok. Ehhhh I guess I don't have anything else to say. oh, and if you would like to review could you suggest a song for the party?**

_His fist slammed into the door and nearly sent it off its hinges. " Where is it Jill," his eyes were wild now, blinding him to the fact that I was his daughter, not his dead wife. "I need it now!" He toke two steps forward and raised his fist towards me._

Sam rubbed her eyes and glanced across the room to Jake's empty bed. She saw the glowing lights of the alarm clock – 8:25.

_Shit._My mind raced. We had to leave here at 8:50- meaning I had only twenty-five minutes. I sorted quickly through my bags, deciding on a pair of white capris and a navy blue button up shirt with a green cami underneath it. I grabbed my toiletries and raced out into the hallway, only to slam into a boy about a foot taller than me and around my age. He had red hair that covered the tips of his ears and freckles spread across his blushing face.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go," I called as I ran into the bathroom in front of him. I had just rinsed my hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Sam, are you almost ready to go?" Jake yelled.

"Yeah, one second." I answered. I jumped out and wrapped myself in a towel. I had to make sure he was dressed ok, considering we were pretending to be engaged. I opened the door and peeked out into an empty hallway.

"Jake?" I hissed. No answer. Great, now I was going to have to walk to our room in just my towel. I grabbed my stuff and ran for it. Or at least I tried to, before slamming into the second person that morning. Jake's hand came out to steady me – saving my towel from falling in the process.

"Where ya going so fast brat?" I ignored his question and stood back so I could check out his outfit. I let out a long sigh.

"You're wearing _that_?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied, sheepishly. I shook my head.

"Don't you have any…dressy pants? And a button down shirt?" Before he could answer I walked into our room and headed for his closet. My hand was on the doorknob when he grabbed my arm.

"I wouldn't go in there Sam, it's kind of a mess." I rolled my eyes.

"It can't be _that_ bad." I grabbed my arm back and opened the closet door. He watched in awe as I sorted through piles of clothes, papers, bags, sports equipment, shoes, and general clutter. I came out with a pair of khakis and a slate gray button down shirt. As I shoved him out of the room with his outfit I called,

"Meet you downstairs in five!" Ten minutes later I ran into the kitchen. Jake and two of his brothers were sitting at the table talking to the boy I had smashed into earlier. I smiled at them nervously.

"You ready to go?" Jake asked me. I nodded.

"Ooo, where you going Jake?" Quinn asked. "A date?" Bryan added.

"We have to go pick up some stuff Sam left at school," he lied. I didn't say anything; shy in front of the boy I'd never met. He was sitting back in his chair, watching me. This didn't go unnoticed by Jake, who gruffly said,

"Let's go."

Outside a small drizzle had begun, and a dark sky promised downpour. As soon as we got into Jake's truck I began talking.

"Who was that boy?" I asked. Typical Jake replied in a one-word fashion,

"Friend." My curiosity was erased as we crossed the bridge into my old ranch. Everything looked pretty much the same. Some fences had received a new coat of paint, and the barn had been rebuilt. It held an eerie silence, and I couldn't tell if it was because there was nobody here or because it was the stillness before the storm. A plump, businesslike woman was emerging from the car and walking towards us. I glanced at Jake, who was watching me with raised eyebrows. He was giving me one more chance to back out of this, and I wasn't taking it. I climbed out of his truck and followed him towards the woman.

"Hello! I'm Tracy, and you must be Samantha and Jake! Congratulations on your engagement!" Oh god, I thought. Jake grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze that I returned.

"Yes, we are, and thank you," I told Tracy.

"Come right this way and we can begin the tour," she said cheerily. We entered into the kitchen. Tracy's voice droned on about its country kitchen appeal while I surveyed the room. Nobody had lived here since we had, because the kitchen table and chairs were in the exact same spot. The telephone still hung on the wall, and I could see the faint crayon marks where I had written "mommy's work 824-9880." Then we were walking into the living room, and the only reason I could move was because Jake was pulling me. The coach. Daddy's big chair. The TV stand. The coffee table. The chip in the wood floor where my dad had thrown a wooden box across the room. A locked wooden box. I was pulled back to reality by a sharp poke on the palm of my hand, and two expectant sets of eyes watching me. Tracy laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I tried to look normal, because Tracy looked a little weirded out.

"What do you think of the house so far Samantha?"

"Oh…it's very nice. Could we look around upstairs?"

"Of course. There's three bedrooms, excellent if you're thinking of starting a family," She winked at me, "I just have one last room I'd like to show you downstairs." She led us through the doorway into a study. The first things I noticed were the books. My mom's books, I was sure of. I remembered my dad used to come in here and lock himself in, for hours, sometimes days. I'd hear crying sometimes, and he'd never respond when I asked, "Daddy, are you okay?" Tracy skipped the last room. A small room to the back of the house, my grandmother had stayed in it when she had been too sick and weak to climb the stairs. We went upstairs and entered the first door, a small bathroom. Tracy and Jake filled almost the whole bathroom and I leaned up against Jake's chest so I could fit. I felt good like that – safe almost. The bathroom had been remodeled – probably because of the rusting out tub and leaky sink – so it held no memories for me. The small curtained window expose a steady rain outside, and I shivered. Somewhere in the house a window was open because I could feel a damp breeze. Next we went into my room. My bed, bookshelf, and bureau were still there. The checkered curtains my grandmother had sewn were flapping in the wind from the open window.

"I could have sworn I shut that," Tracy muttered as she rushed to close it. A loud rumble of thunder rang throughout the house as the storm declared its power. I shriveled up against Jake, scared. It figures the one-day I get to see my house is the same weather as the last time I saw my dad. I remembered sitting up in this room, waiting for my dad to come home. I just wanted my daddy, and I hadn't understood when he came home so late, acting different. A bright flash of lightning lit up the room and Tracy moved onto the next bedroom.

My parents and guest bedroom whirled together with Tracy's constant chatter, Jake's silent protectiveness, and the storms continues howl. Something was on my mind. I had remembered something, but not the right thing. Not the answer. Not the one thing I needed to know. We ended up back at the kitchen table. Tracy had a pile of paperwork and was telling Jake,

"If you two would like to venture out you can check out the barn, I'm sure it's nice and dry inside as they have just rebuilt it. I just have some paperwork to get together-" I cut her off.

"We'd love to look at the barn." It was my last chance to remember what I needed to. Tracy looked at me curiously but shrugged her shoulders.

"Be my guest." Jake threw his leather jacket at me as we walked through the front door onto the porch.

"I don't need it. You take it." I told him.

"Sam, I'm supposed to look like your fiancé." I sighed and wrapped myself up in its warm leather. I could smell him on it, and that mixed with the humid sent of rain sent adrenaline pulsing throughout me.

"Let's go." I grabbed his hand and we ran towards the barn, heads bent down. Jake slid the wooden door open and a feeling of calmness rushed over me as the rain hushed to a pounding on the tin roof. Jake tried the lights but nothing came on.

"Power must not be connected, unless we lost it." His words were lost on me as I walked further into the barn. Only part had been rebuilt, the original feed room and tack room were still there. I entered the feed room and a sharp pain hit me inside. I had been in here, returning my pony's saddle. My dad had walked in.

"_Samantha, I have some bad news honey." _

"_What is it daddy?"_

"_Your mom has had an accident. She was driving and swerved to miss some animals and got in a car crash. She is at the hospital right now but she's not going to make it." My young mind had not been able to wrap itself around this._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Mommy's not coming home."_

Lightning flashed outside the tack room window and I found myself curled up on the floor. Then another flashback…

_Footsteps. So close, and I was definitely hearing them. "Tell me. Tell me where it is." His voice. His fist, rushing at me. "Where is what?" My small, pathetic, whispering voice. _

Then a door slaming, and my eyes flew open. Jake was standing in front of me. I screamed.

_The Key._

"The key. It's what I need. I need it, Jake, it's what I need." I was in near hysterics. I had finally figured it out, what I had been wondering ever since it happened. I didn't know what it meant, a key to what? But I knew it, what my whole life had been centered around. I had remembered.

"Sam? Are you okay?" He was looking at me curled up on the floor in the dark room, shaking and crying. When a blast of lightning lit up the room his face looked shocked.

Without another word he was pulling me up. My wet hair whipped around me and my tears mixed with the rain as we ran back across the yard and into his truck. He turned his heater up full blast and we pulled out without saying goodbye to Tracy. We were driving but I didn't even realize it. I couldn't get over the shock of it – I now knew what I had to do. I had to find the key. I didn't notice we had stopped, or that Jake was talking to me, until a strong grasp on my arm pulled me into conscience.

"Sam?" Dark eyes were gazing steadily into mine.

"I found out Jake. I know what I have to do. I have to find the key." I told him giddily. He drew me closer to him and then pulled my face to look at him.

"Samantha, I need you to listen to me." I nodded. "You can't act obsessed with this, okay? People will think your crazy, and you'll get sent back to that school." He paused to let me think it over. "Okay?" I realized what he was saying. Just because I had remembered didn't solve everything. It was just a clue, a step towards the answer.

"Oh." Bam. I tried looking away from Jake but he still held my face.

"You ready to go back?" He asked. I nodded and glanced at the clock – it was already 1:30. As Jake pulled back out onto the road I saw how hard it was raining. Streams ran alongside the muddy dirt road and trees bowed down with the wind. He navigated slowly back to his ranch. My mind was trying to tug me in, trying to make me think about what just happened, but I didn't want to. I was confused as to what I should do next, but I didn't want to ask Jake. He already thought I was crazy.

"I don't think your crazy." He had to speak loudly over the pounding on the trucks roof. I froze – had he just read my mind?

"Did you just read my mind?" He just smirked.

"So…do you still want to help me?"

"Yeah."

Sam pondered this, curled up against the passenger door. She didn't know what to do next. Jake sat up straight, both hands piloting the truck down the slick road. He kept glancing at Sam from the corner of his eye. Obviously visiting her house had been emotionally draining for her, and he didn't believe her when she said she was okay.

"Do you have any idea, at all, where this key is, or what it's to?" Sam said.

"No." Jake lied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I just realized I gave two people the same name. Of all the names in the world! So whatever, you'll probably be able to tell when it's Sam's friend from school or Jake's brother. Sorry for the confusion, just tell me if it's unclear. Oh, and thanks for the reviews, sorry it toke me so long! I'm really busy with my maybe new HORSE! Omg I'm so excited. I know I switched POV lol It sounded better when I did it like that, I couldn't write it from just Sam's POV, sorry if it was confusing. Anyway, hope you like this loooong chapter.**

Sam toke a long time to fall asleep that night. Besides Jake's constant tossing and turning in the neighboring bed her thoughts of the key and tomorrow's party kept her up. When she finally fell asleep it was a blank, dreamless slumber.

A strange sense of calmness rushed over me as I woke up for the first time in years without having dreamt that dream. I smiled. I wasn't going to let anything bother me today, I was going to see Christy and go to a party. I looked over to Jake's bed, surprised to see him still sleeping there. I rolled out of bed and tiptoed down the hallway, following the scent of oatmeal to the kitchen.

"Hey lil sister," Quinn called from the table where he was shoving a piece of toast down. He patted the seat next to him and I sat down.

"Hey," I replied.

"You excited for the big party tonight?"

"Yes, the dances at our school were so stupid."

"Yeah? Cause I wasn't there?" He grinned.

"Definitely." I paused. "Hey, who was that guy here yesterday? I asked Jake but he wouldn't tell me." Quinn sputtered some of his oatmeal back into his bowl.

"No wonder Jake didn't want him here. That's Peter, and he's kind of a player. I'll introduce him to you tonight." Oh, this sounded like fun.

"All right." I answered. Maxine came dashing into the kitchen in her bathrobe just as a burning smell came from the pot on the stove.

"Quinn, I told you to watch this pot!" She stirred it for a minute and then shook her head.

"Sorry mom, I got distracted." He said sheepishly. Maxine sighed.

"I guess you'll have to pick up something for Sam on you way to get Christy." She rummaged through a jar and pulled out a couple dollars. "Here." She handed it to Quinn. Then, directing her attention to me, she spoke, "Have a good time Sam. Try to keep my boy inline, okay?"

"Sure Maxine. Christy will help." I answered. I was a little shocked Quinn was taking me, especially after what had happened with Jake and I yesterday. I had this feeling that something was up. After we got back to Three Ponies Ranch yesterday, he started acting weird. He went straight out to the barn, and wouldn't say a word to me. When I tried to make eye contact at dinner, he refused to look at me. I pushed these thoughts from my mind as Quinn jingled his keys.

"Ready?"

"Yep." The sky was still dark gray and overcast as we stepped outside. After I described how to get to school, my mind uncontrollably began to wander. I reviewed yesterday's events over in my mind, but I couldn't come up with anything that would spike Jake's change in behavior. I gazed at Quinn cautiously. Did I know him enough to ask his opinion? There was only one way to find out.

"Uh, Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Jake act weird at all yesterday? Once we got home?" He thought for a minute.

"Yeah. I guess he did. He's always moody though, I wouldn't let it bother you." Quinn answered. He must have read the concern in my voice.

"Oh. He just wouldn't talk to me." Quinn didn't reply as we pulled into the parking lot of the school. Christy was already waiting outside, a small duffle bag hanging over her shoulder. Her shoulder length light blond hair was spiked and it looked like she had died several blue streaks through it. Other than that she looked the same though, and I couldn't wait to see her.

"Christy!" I screamed as I ran from the truck. She skipped to meet me halfway and we hugged in the middle of the empty parking lot. After the normal how are you's and I've missed you's I remembered Quinn was there. He was standing quietly behind me, his hands slung from his belt loops.

"Oh, this is Quinn," I pointed to him, "and this is Christy," I pointed to Christy. Quinn stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said. Unused to such a polite guy, Christy blushed.

"You too," she mumbled back. I was a little shocked to see my loud, bold friend so bashful. Trying to get things moving, I grabbed her bag.

"Let's go get some breakfast." I threw the duffle in the bed and we all squished into the old trucks three seats. Christy and I chatted comfortably about how school was, how my new life was, and about the party tonight.

"So, is it like a dance party?" Christy asked.

"Kind of. It's at my friend Corey's house. He's got a huge basement, and his parents are away for a week." Quinn responded.

"Is there gonna be a lot of people there?" I asked him.

"Probably. I know of my friends are going, plus Corey's girlfriend and her friends, plus a bunch of high school kids." I heard a good song playing quietly on the radio. I turned it up and Flo-Rida's In The Ayer rapidly blasted from the trucks speakers. Christy and me started dancing in our seats and Quinn watched us, amused. I grinned as Christy started singing the chorus and joined along with her. Quinn started dancing and we were soon all three rolling in laughter as we pulled up to a Dunkin Donuts ordering window.

"What do you girls want?" Quinn asked. I managed to order two coffee coolates and a box of munchkins between bouts of laughter. On our way back to Three Ponies Quinn's phone started vibrating. He flipped it open and laughed as he read his text.

"What?" I asked.

"Just Jake. He's mad I toke you this morning." I rolled my eyes.

"My god, it's not like he owns me." Christy giggled.

"Is he protective?" She asked.

"Over." I answered.

"Oh. That's not good," She whispered, mischievously.

"Why?" Quinn and I said together.

"Well…Bryan may have said he was going to try and sneak in to the party tonight when they go caroling at the nursing home," she rushed in one breath. Bryan, Bryan, Bryan, who was Bryan…

"Who's Bryan?" Quinn asked for me. Christy gasped.

"_Bryan_ is Samantha's boyfriend." Quinn looked at me.

"Jake's not going to be happy about this." Then he laughed.

"Sucks for him!" I shouted, uniting in Quinn's laughter.

We called Bryan on Quinn's phone to tell him where the party was. By the time we got back, we were as comfortable with Quinn as we were with each other. He was just our kind of person.

When we got back it was already noontime. I pulled Christy up to Jake and I's room and threw the door open. Jake was lying on his bed, stomach down, typing on a laptop.

"Hey Jake," I called. Ignoring me for the most part, he flitted his hand in greeting.

"This is Christy. Christy, this is Jake." With a sigh Jake sat up and turned around.

"Hi," He said.

"Hey," Christy responded. Jake nodded and turned back around to work on his laptop. Being bold as she is, Christy announced,

"Well, he seems like an asshole." Jake's body visibly stiffened, and I held my breath.

"I wouldn't be messing with your ride to Corey's tonight," he threatened.

"I'm sure Quinn will drive us in his truck, right Sam?" Christy replied. Jake snickered.

"Um, Christy, that was Jake's truck." Her mouth formed an "oh" shape, but nothing came out. Trying to change the topic I paced towards my bags of new clothes.

"We have to start getting ready."

Four hours later Christy and I walked into the kitchen. Jake was the first to speak.

"You, are not, wearing that." I was wearing a denim mini skirt and a royal blue halter tank top with sequins around the v-neckline. Christy was dresses similarly, but her tank top was longer, white, and had a ribbon tied to one strap. I had curled my hair and Christy's was half up half down. Both of us were wearing flip-flops. I personally thought we had done pretty good getting dressed up without looking like skanks. I noticed Peter was there again – and was definitely checking us out.

"I think they look hot," Peter said with a shrug.

"Ah man, wrong thing to say," Bryan said as he pinned Jake back from attacking Peter. Maxine came scuttling into the kitchen at just the right time.

"Girls, you look so pretty!" She exclaimed, "You guys better get going. Take care!" I thanked her as she rushed me out the door. "Bye!"

"She was excited to get you out the door," Christy whispered to me. I rolled my eyes. "She's probably got plans." When we got to Jake's truck we hesitated. There were six of us, and only 3 seats.

"Hey, I'll take the girls in my car," Peter volunteered. He really was asking for it. Jake glared at him and said through clenched teeth,

"Why don't you take Bryan and Quinn?" He must have gotten the message because his mouth stuttered for a second and then said,

"Oh. Sorry man, I didn't know you had dibs on them." I think Christy was about to say something so I beat her to it, breaking the awkward silence at the same time.

"Allrighty. We'll see you guys there." I pulled Christy into the truck and we drove off. When we got to the party I could hear the music blasting from outside. The house in front of us was huge – clearly several stories high. Cars lined the wide driveway and the girl I had seen at the mall was just walking in the door, flocked by her clique. Eager, I went to open the car door. It was locked.

"You gonna unlock these?" I gestured to Jake.

"Just try and stay out of trouble tonight, okay girls? I don't want to be dragging you home at midnight." With that he unlocked the car.

"Let's go before he gets that stick any further up his ass," Christy whispered to me. Laughing, we walked into the party ahead of Jake. We walked into a large, open room with a high arched ceiling. The left wall was lined with food, drinks, and seats. On the right side was the DJ, who was playing a song I didn't know. People where lounging around talking, or on the dance floor attempting to dance. It wasn't pretty even to my uneducated eye.

"What song is _this_?" Christy asked.

"I have no idea," I answered. Even though Christy and I hadn't exactly been up to date on everything, we always knew all the new songs. I turned around to ask Quinn what was up with this party, and if it was going to get any better, but I tripped and nearly slammed into Jake who was standing directly behind me. His face was showing emotion for once and he looked anxious. Christy went to talk to Quinn and I watched Jake closely.

"Jake?"

"Uh, yeah?" He shook his head and looked at me sheepishly.

"You okay?" He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

"Jacob Ely, you're not _nervous_ are you?" I tried to keep a straight face as Jake thought of an excuse as to why he was blushing and wouldn't look at me.

"No…I just don't go to these a lot," I knew he was lying because he nearly jumped out of his skin when the girl I had seen at the mall tapped him on the shoulder. I already knew this wasn't going to be good, so I tried to get him out of it.

"Hi Jake!" She squealed.

"Hi." Jake's voice was unenthusiastic as he turned around to face her. I poked him in the back to get his attention.

"Go with it," I whispered for only his ears. The girl was watching us and waiting for the kill.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Jakey?" I asked, wrapping my arm around his waist. I felt my heart speed up and I hoped the girl would fall for this. He was stiff beside me when he spoke,

"Sam, this is Rachel, Rachel, this is my girlfriend Sam." Rachel's lip glossed mouth formed a perfect "O" before she spun on her heel and walked off. She threw a nasty,

"Nice to meet you, Samantha," over her shoulder. I slipped my arm from around Jake just in time to flip her the bird.

"Bitch," I muttered after her. Then I turned to Jake.

"Nice acting, _Jakey_," I was smiling. Apparently, he didn't agree.

"What the hell was that for?" I rolled my eyes.

"She was going to ask you to dance Jake. I figured I'd save you." It was Jake's turn to look shocked, and then relieved.

"Oh. Thanks." He smiled, and I knocked him upside the head.

"Just trust me tonight, okay?" I told him. The party was a little livelier than the last time I'd looked. A large group had gathered in the middle, circled around two people dancing. 99 Problems by Jay-Z was blaring from the speakers. I pushed my way through the crowd towing Jake behind me. When we broke into the middle I gasped, and then giggled. Christy was standing in the middle shouting and Quinn was trying to pull her out. I picked her high voice out quickly,

"and you people can't dance! So me and my friend," Her eyes scanned the crown until she found me, "Sam, are going to show you how!" Oh boy, I was going to have to get her out of this. I threw an, I have to, look at Jake as I walked out to meet Christy.

"You owe me," I yelled at her. She rolled her eyes identically to the way I rolled mine.

"Wait till you hear the song I requested!" I didn't have to wait long as MC Hammer's Can't Touch This came on. I looked at her.

"Just freestyle it?"

"Guess so!"

_You can't touch this_

We started dancing. Soon we had the whole crowd, except Jake of course, joining in. They were actually looking pretty good. When the song ended I gave Christy a high five.

"Nice work sista." She said, thrilled. As she disappeared into the mob I spun around searching for Jake. How many people was I going to have to save tonight? His face was rigid and he looked like he was in genuine pain. He walked cautiously over to me.

"Relax. You look constipated." That worked, and he loosened up a little bit.

"So…you've been to a lot of these?" He asked.

"Nope. I've never been to one." I noticed people were already stopping. Terrible stamina.

"Then how do you, I mean how can, how come you can dance like that?"

"I don't know. It just comes naturally, I guess." I noticed some people where heading towards another room, off to the side. I grabbed Quinn's arm.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Truth or Dare. Nevada style. Coming?"

"Yeah!" When I went to walk away Jake stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I replied.

"You can't play that Sam…we take it really serious,"

"I'm fine. If you're so scared, why don't you come with me?" I wasn't strong enough to break away from Jake.

"I'm going to scream if you don't let go." His eyes widened a little.

"Don't you dare,"

"I'm going to make a scene," He sighed.

"Okay. Let's go." He had realized how stubborn I could be when we had Snickers incident. We entered the room and sat down in the circle between Christy and Bryan. Jake glared at Peter, who was on the other side of Bryan.

"Don't do anything to her." He snarled. Peter put his hands in the air and I caught his eye and winked.

"I'm not even thinking about it Jake. You'd beat the crap outta me." Eventually everyone quieted. A medium sized guy with his hat on sideways spoke.

"Who's ready for some of Nevada's favorite game?" most of the group answered him with I am's. He grinned.

"Shawna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true your parents walked in on you and Chris getting busy?"

"Yes." I didn't get what Jake was so scared of. This was just regular truth or dare.

"Trevor, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Were you and David really making out in the bathroom?"

"No."

"David, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you start that rumor?"

"Uh, yeah." Trevor tried to stand up but the kids sitting next to him held him down.

"Fuck you," he spat towards David.

"Brittany, truth or dare?" I looked around and found Brittany sitting next to Rachel. Just like Gwen.

"Well, I'm not sure…truth!"

"Is it true those shoes are fakes?"

"No! These are real, brand name of course." She giggled.

"Rachel, truth or dare?

"Dare." I felt my throat dry up as I saw the evil glint in her eye. Great.

"I dare you…to kiss Jake Ely." People ahhhhd as Rachel stood up and crossed the circle. I felt white-hot jealousy as she placed her lips on his. How dare she push herself at him like that. Was she that stupid? It was obvious he wasn't interested as he remained motionless while she kissed him. I grinned to myself a little; he wasn't even kissing her back. With a huff, Rachel stood up and stalked back to her spot. She was furious now, and somebody was going to get it in the next dare. I couldn't help but steal a look at Jake while Rachel thought it over. He was looking right at me and his eyes bore into mine, apologizing. I shrugged, and then turned my attention back to Rachel. She apparently wasn't stupid and could see Jake protectiveness over me. Her perfectly glossed lips spread from the pout they were in to a wicked grin.

"Jake Ely, I dare you to sneak your group – including your little girlfriend – out of this party and into the night club downtown," she paused for dramatic effect and Christy poked me in the ribs, " When you get there I want you to take three pictures and send them to me. The first will be of Samantha, with a guy over the age of twenty-one. The second will be of someone buying Samantha and her friend a drink. The third will be of you and Sam, at your house, in your room. I'm sure it wont be to hard after little Samantha has a few drinks, now will it?"

I hadn't understood why Jake hadn't wanted me to play. Now I did. They didn't play their truth or dare nice, and they weren't about to start. Rachel knew exactly how to push people, and she was pushing Jake now. His face was hard, and I had a feeling truth was out as of this far in to the game. I rethought the dare. There wasn't really any way around it, but it wasn't that hard. We could get into the club; we'd done it before. I could probably get some guy to dance with me, and hopefully buy me a drink. She never said I had to drink it. And being in Jake's room was easy, considering it was my room too. We could have some fun with that one.

I looked back to Jake to tell him it was okay. His eyes shocked me. Darker then I had ever seen them, they radiated hate and vengeance. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, the only movement in the quiet circle. Christy picked up on the tense atmosphere and spoke at the right time for once.

"Let's do it!" The room broke out in whispers and several cheers. I heard Peter muttering,

"Aw shit, I'm not twenty-one." I pulled Jake up and everyone followed me from the room. Walking through the front door I ran right into a short, scrawny kid. He went flying of the porch steps and landed on his back.

"I'm sorry," I said as I pulled him up. "Bryan! You came!" It was Bryan. My boyfriend, according to Christy.

"Hey Bry," Christy greeted him. He didn't answer, and I saw his eyes were looking at me. Looking at Jake and I's entwined hands, to be exact. Quinn knew exactly what was going on.

"Hi Bryan. You must be the kid Sam and Christy told me about. We just got a huge dare to sneak into the club downtown, and do a bunch of stuff there. You in?" Bryan dragged his eyes up to Quinn. Very up. In his mind he was deciding, measuring himself up to Quinn and Jake.

"Okay," His voice sounded defeated, but he bounced back quickly. " So what do we gotta do?" I explained it to him while we walked over to Jake's truck.

"This is gonna be fun," Christy sang as we drove away. I was crushed in the middle seat with her, with Bryan in the passenger and Jake at the wheel.

"I have no idea how we're going to get in," Jake said. We laughed at him.

"Don't worry, we've done it before," I told him. He glanced at me with raised eyebrows. I guessed he was finding out a lot more about me tonight then he thought he would. Against me left leg I felt Jake's phone vibrating. Jake ignored it so I reached into his pocket and grabbed it. I flipped it open and read the text.

_Rachel_

_567-8901_

_Have fun!_

_~Rach~_

It vibrated again.

_Peter_

_567-3244_

_We r gonna go thru the front c u inside_

_Good luck_

"Who's that?" Jake asked. Christy, who was reading over my shoulder, said

"That bitch says have fun, and Peter and them are gonna go through the front, good luck."

We pulled into the parking lot and I pointed to the side street.

"Go that way." We pulled up alongside several other cars, none trucks like ours. In the back of the club was a tall wire fence, then a small littered lot. Stairs led down to the invisible basement door. Last time we did this it had just been Christy and I. Hopefully it would be just as easy with twice as many people. Once we reached the fence we paused. I considered Christy and I's outfits.

"Okay. You guys go first, and sit at the top. Then you can help us over." Bryan looked up at Jake nervously. While Jake was almost as tall as the fence, he reached about halfway.

"Here." I made a platform from my hands and he stepped up. "One, two, three," I pushed him up as high as I could and he jumped, clinging to the fence. As he monkey bared the rest of his up Jake pulled himself up to the top in several smooth steps. I was pretty sure he had figured out what was going on between Bryan and I, and he didn't like it. He was holding his hand out to me, and I grabbed it. When he pulled me up I leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"Don't be a jerk."

Once we were on the other side we climbed down the steep cement stairs to the basement door. Jake reached out to turn the knob but Bryan's stopped him.

"It's locked," his voice was mocking.

Christy reached down and flipped back the mat, revealing a ring of twenty or so keys. She searched through them, looking for the one she needed.

"A hah," she announced, sliding the key in. Thankfully, Christy saw the new security installment before we walked through it. She grabbed me, pulling me to the ground. I grabbed Bryan who grabbed Jake, and we avoided the bright red line above our heads.

"Whew." Bryan whispered.

"This is new," I mentioned. We started crawling toward the other set of stairs and I could hear the music thumping on top of us. Once up the stairs Christy pulled out the key, which she had separated from the ring, again. She popped it in and opened the door, motioning us through.

We came out into a dark hallway. On the left were three doors and we toke the first. Blasts of heat meet when as we walked into the boiler room. I cracked open the screen on one of the radiator tunnels.

"Gentlemen first." Jake looked at me, horrified.

"You want me to climb through that?" He asked.

"I'll go first," Bryan said proudly. He drew his thin frame into the tunnel and started climbing. Jake followed, shaking his head. After several minutes we reached another screen.

"Okay Bryan, just pop this one out. Careful, there's a toilet right under it." We all scrambled down and opened the stall door. Then we walked into the club. Everything looked just as I remembered. People were dancing who could actually dance. The bar was full and so was the entrance. I could see Quinn, Bryan, and Peter just walking through the door. Lights were flashing, and the DJ was spinning a song I knew.

We were in. Now time for the real challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

So this is basically a bunch of filler and some main points, ehhhh kinda boring. Idk, this story is kinda boring to me. I've never really written anything soooo if it does suck, idk. You could tell me, that would be nice. I don't own any of these songs but they're good songs. So youtube them and you'll be my hero. Oh, and to the person who asked where Jen is, she isn't in this. Honestly, I can't stand her as a character. She's the kind of person who if I met them in real life i would hate. Haha I sound like a bitch sorry I'm in a bad mood. Hope you like, J

Sam turned to Christy and slapped her five, then Bryan. Finally, she turned to Jake. When she went to high five him her grabbed her hand, holding it in place.

"Nothing stupid, ok?" He muttered, once again. I sighed and pulled my hand away.

"Whatever you say, dad," and I pulled Christy towards the dance floor.

"Go find the guys," I yelled over my shoulder. My last glance of Jake and Bryan was of them facing each other, silently.

"They don't look happy," Christy giggled.

"Screw them, lets do this," I said. Our first mission was to get a picture of me with a guy over twenty-one. As usual, Christy knew what I was thinking.

"Look for someone who's a little drunk, and just grind up in front of them. From there we can probably get him to buy us some drinks,"

"Sure," I agreed. "See that guy over there?"

"The really hot one?"

"With dirty blond hair. You think I can?"

"Only way is to try," Christy said and pushed me in his direction. The guy was dancing in a group of five or six people, and the youngest had to be 5 years older than me. I toke a deep breath, I didn't have much experience with this kind of stuff. I could feel Christy's eyes on me somewhere, making sure I was okay. I decided to move in sideways, and I danced sideways through the middle of the floor and then near the edge of his group. He glanced at me for a second and I made eye contact, asking him if he wanted to dance. Obviously feeling a little buzz he waved me over, nearly unbalancing himself enough to fall. This was going to be easier than I thought. I sidled up in front of him and began moving to his pace. My attempt to keep space between us was canceled out when he pulled me closer to him. His hands were on my waist and I could feel him pushing into me. What the hell was he doing? Couldn't he tell I was only fifteen? Part of me was saying to get away from him, and part of me said to just wait it out and get the picture. I could find a different guy though, couldn't I? I tried to pull away, but his arms where to strong around my waist. I stopped moving as much as I could.

"Where you think you're going, darling?" He drawled at me.

"Let go of me," I struggled against him and I could hear his friends laughing. Suddenly I felt his body fall out from underneath me and another, more familiar body keep me from falling. I caught my balance and turned around to find and hurt whomever that blond guy was. Blondie was on the ground all right, and I wasn't going to have to do the hurting. Bryan and Quinn had him, and he didn't look too good. Where were Jake and Christy?

"Oh my god Sam, are you all right? I saw that guy wouldn't let you go so I got Jake and then he just punched him out," Christy said, suddenly beside me. I pressed away my panic and astonishment of the guy who would have done god knows what if Christy hadn't seen me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That guy is an asshole," I pushed her out of my way, trying to get a punch at the blond guy. Someone else grabbed my arm and I spun around. Jake was staring at me, concerned.

"We got him taken care of. C'mon," with that he was pulling me away from everyone, to the edge of the floor. I followed him, dazed and a little pissed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him. He looked at me, shocked.

"Sam, that guy was all over you!" He said with his voice raised, at least for Jake.

"I could have handled it,"

"It didn't look like it,"

I toke a deep breath, calming myself.

"Did you at least get a picture?" I asked. I knew Jake wanted to prove Rachel wrong just as bad as I did, probably more.

"Uh, yeah," He looked a little sheepish.

"Good, one down," I said, visibly brightening.

He rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me before you do something, Okay? That way I can be there when I have to save your butt."

"No guy is gonna buy me a drink if you're with me." Jake thought about this.

"Well at least let me know where you are."

"Ok. I'm gonna go over towards the bar," I gestured with my hand, "and see if there's anybody over there who will buy me a drink." Jake looked at me, exasperated.

"Try and find someone not so sleazy," I held my hands up in surrender. "Just get the picture so we can get this done with and have some real fun," I told him. Without looking back I headed towards the bar where I could see Christy already talking to someone. I paused a few strides out, casually listening to their conversation.

"You look a little young to have me buying you a drink," the guy was saying. Christy's face saddened and she put on puppy-dog eyes.

"Well you see, it's actually a dare. And this really mean girl doesn't think we can do it. I'm not gonna drink any of it – I just need to take a picture. Please?" The man's face softened. He must have a soft spot of some kind. Christy caught sight of me out of the corner of her eye. The side of her mouth raised a little to let me know it was working.

"I don't see the harm in that, you wont take any?"

"Not a sip," Christy vowed. The man called the bartender over and ordered two beers.

"Actually, this is my friend who was also dared." Christy said while waving to me. I walked over.

"Hey," The bartender came over and handed the man the drinks, which he handed to us. I pulled Jake's phone, which I had snagged, out of my pocket and clicked a photo of the three of us.

"Thanks," We told him, and went to hand the beer back.

"Aw, that's ok girls, you drink em." He shook his head, walking away. Christy and I started giggling as we wound our way back through the crowd.

"What a sucker," she said.

"I know, I can't believe he let us have them," Christy toke a gulp of hers and her face puckered up.

"That is nasty stuff," she screeched while grabbing my bottle and throwing the both of them into the nearest trash.

"So what should we do now?" I looked at her and knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Dance." We said in unison. We walked into the crowd and found Quinn, Bryan, Jake, Peter, and Bry standing together. Quinn, Bryan, Bry and Peter were dancing with a couple girls and Jake was standing off to the side looking lost. Christy and I were instantaneously pulled into the dancing group. The next hour flew by and I completely forgot Jake was there until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Um, hey…can I talk to you?" I didn't really want to. I just wanted to dance, and I was pretty sure he got the message when I continued. Maybe, just maybe, I could teach him to have a little fun. I grabbed his arm and whirled him to stand in front of me. He blushed as I continued dancing around him.

"Yeah?" I asked, breathless.

"Um," he stuttered, looking around anxiously. "I'll tell you later." I shrugged to myself as I lost his face in the crowd. Time flew by and before I knew it, Christy was tugging at my shiirt.

"You wanna take a little break?" she asked. I just nodded. We walked over and collapsed in our seats. Christy offered me water from her purse and we sipped it while we rested.

"Peter's kinda cute," she mentioned.

"Yeah, he is. I was trying to talk to him, but every time Jake has to be douche. I don't get why he thinks I need him that much, I mean I've been fine, haven't I?" I believed this myself, but I needed to hear it from someone else.

"You'd be _fine_ Sam. You are _fine_. He probably just being a jerk cause he likes you or something." I thought this over in my mind. Jake couldn't possibly like me, like that at least. He'd barely even talk to me. I sighed.

"Well, it's not like he owns me or anything, whatever he thinks." Christy nodded in agreement. A sly smile appeared on her face.

"Here's your chance," she whispered.

I felt a presence behind me.

"I gotta go!" she yelled, before walking out onto the floor to join Quinn and Bryan. I turned to look behind me.

"Hey Peter, what's up?" He pulled out a chair and straddled it, facing me.

"Not much. This club is way better than Corey's party was."

"I know! His was wicked boring. So you wanna dance?"

"Oh yeah!" I soon found out Peter was an awesome dancer. We had been dancing for a while when I noticed Jake. He had Quinn by the collar and he didn't look happy.

I watched as Jake dragged Quinn around the corner.

"I'll be right back," I shouted to Peter over the music. I ran over and flattened myself around the corner from where Jake was, listening.

"Why the hell did you introduce her to Peter?" Jake snarled.

"Lay off man. I'm sure Sam can watch out for herself out there. Boys were probably allover her at that school." Quinn said, trying to calm Jake down.

"She's going to get hurt," Jake ground out.

"Leave her alone, brother. She's just trying to have a little fun. Something she's never had a chance to do. You can't take that away from her, she'll hate you." A plan was forming in my head, but I couldn't think about that right now. Jake was mad, and probably about to come back around the corner. I raced back to Peter.

"C'mon. Let's find Christy." I grabbed his hand and we rushed out to the dance floor just as Ludacris's Money Maker came on. I pushed myself into the middle of a crowd that I was pretty sure She was in. Laughing, I yelled to her,

"C'mon Christy, we gotta go request our song." Peter trailed behind us as we sashayed up to the DJ.

"Hey!" I yelled to him. Removing one headphone he looked at us,

"Now what does two pretty girls like you want me to play?" I grinned at Christy as I told him what we wanted him to play.

"All right now ladies. I'll be playing that song in a few." Christy, Peter, and dashed back into the crowd. Hot, sweaty bodies filled in around us as we swirled, flexed, and bounced in tune with the music. Before I knew it the DJ was shouting,

"Now two pretty ladies have requested a song," he paused, "And I've been told they've got a dance with it, so give it up for Mrs. Samantha and Christy!" People paused and looked around for Christy and me. As the beginning notes came on I turned to Peter and whispered,

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)_

_Filthy (filthy)_

_Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)_

_Too dirrty to clean my act up (haha)_

_If you ain't dirrty_

_You ain't here to party (woo!)_

* * *

"When I tell you to, come in, ok?"

* * *

_Ladies (move), gentlemen (move)_

_Somebody ring the alarm_

_A fire on the roof_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)_

* * *

"Definitely." He whispered back. I grinned at him and hid behind a couple people, as Christy was doing across the empty space. On the next words we ran out.

_

* * *

_

_Uh, let me loose_

_Me and my girls gonna shake the room_

_DJ spinning (show your hands)_

_Let's get dirrty (that's m_

_Ooh, I'm overdue_

_Give me some room_

_I'm coming through_

_Paid my dues_

_In the mood_

_y jam)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweating till my clothes come off_

_It's explosive; speakers are thumping (oh)_

_Still jumping, six in the morning_

_Table dancing, glasses are crashing (oh)_

_No question, time for some action_

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)_

_About to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Gonna get rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

* * *

Jakes POV

I watched as Sam danced with Christy. I tried to remember her ever being like this, when we were little. The truth was, she was a completely different person. Shy, pudgy Sam was now outgoing, and well, pretty. At first I didn't know what to think. But now I kinda think I like it. I could believe that, who wouldn't like it. But here's the thing I can't believe. I lied to her. About her life, her past, what could be her future. And the stupid thing is, I keep telling myself it's cause I think it will just mess up her life to know what I know. But that's not even the real reason. I'm not telling her because I'm a selfish, idiotic, jerk. I don't want her to know. I want her to keep coming to me and wanting my help. I want her to like me, and be my friend. And I'm scared that if I tell her she wont need me anymore. And I'll loose her. Why hadn't I told her when I said I had to talk to her? I had to tell her. She was going to get hurt either way. The letter Jill had given me, the words I had memorized. _Don't tell her until she's ready, ok Jake? She needs to know. She wont be able to remember what I told her, I'm sure of it. Just tell her I loved her. Tell her to stay strong; it's going to be ok. Tell her to get away from her father if she has to. And give her this letter, and tell her where the key is. And the box. Will you remember Jake? For Sam and me?_ I had nodded. I had promised. And now, I was breaking it.

* * *

_Ah (ah), heat is up_

_So ladies, fellas_

_Drop your cups_

_Bodies packed_

_Front to back_

_Now move your ass_

_I like that_

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)_

_Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweating till my clothes come off_

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)_

_We're still going, eight in the morning_

_There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)_

_Hard rocking, everyone's talking_

_Give all you got (give it to me)_

_Just hit the spot_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Here it comes, it's the one_

_You've been waiting on_

_Get up, get it rough_

_Yup, that's what's up_

_Giving just what you love_

_To the maximum_

_Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_

_What to do when the music_

_Starts to drop_

_That's when we take it_

_To the parking lot_

_And I bet you somebody's_

_Gonna call the cops_

_Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)_

_Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah..._

* * *

Sam held her hand out, pointing at Peter and flicking her finger towards herself. Peter walked in boastfully and after surveying her and Christy flaunt around him, started break dancing.

Jealousy Flared through me as I watched Peter dance shamelessly with Sam. What if he hurt her? I'd kill him. Where did Sam learn how to do all these things? I had so much to learn about her. I hoped I had the chance after what I was going to have to do.

* * *

_Redman:_

_Yo, hot damn, Doc and Jam like a summer show_

_I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove_

_My gear look like the bank got my money froze_

_For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll_

_Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)_

_If the media shine_

_I'm shining with both of the sleeves up_

_Yo Christina (what), better hop in here_

_My block live and in color, like Redman hair (yeah)_

_The club is packed, the bar is filled_

_I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill_

_Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals_

_I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels_

_Throw it up_

_Baby it's Brick City, you heard of that_

_We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac (Bernie Mac)_

_Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in_

_It's like I'm OCD, the way I'm freaking_

_Gonna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)_

_Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party (party)_

_Sweat dripping over my body (body)_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_(Ooh oh)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_(Ooh ohh, whoa)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy_

_(Let's get dirrty)_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_(I wanna get dirrty)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_(Let's get dirrty)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_(Ooh baby yeah)_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_(Let's get dirrty)_

_Dance and getting just a little naughty_

_(Wanna get dirrty)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_(Oh yeah)_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Uh, what_

* * *

Sams POV

People flooded in around us as the song ended, continuing dancing when Better Day by Saving Jane came on. I followed Peter and Christy to the edge of the dance floor where we sat down in our seats, covered in sweat. I could smell Peter's cologne, something yummy, when he threw his arms over Christy and I's shoulders.

"You guys," he paused to take a breath, "are so friggen crazy." Christy and I just laughed. We were crazy; it had been the only way to get by at school. _School._ That brought me back, hard. This party couldn't last forever. Could this new life even last a year? I didn't know anything. My mind zeroed in on the two things I had. And the one possible thing. First, I knew what I had to do. I had to find the key. Second, I had Christy. She was my best friend and she'd always be there for me. And then I had Jake. Maybe, if I could trust him to stick around. Something none of my family had ever done before. _Family_. That was a shocker too. What family did I have, would I have? Maxine? Luke? Quinn and Bryan? Would they last?

"Helllllo? Samma my sista?" Christy said, waving her hand in my face. Only she could get away with calling me something as stupid as that.

"Uh, yeah?" I grinned at her.

"Bodyguard over here doesn't believe in partying all night," she threw a thumb towards Jake, who had showed up sometime during my deep thought session.

"Oh. We have to go?" I asked him with my biggest puppy dog eyes, to no avail.

"Yeah. It's 12:30, and I told mum I'd make sure you guys got home sober," he gestured behind him and I gasped, finally noticing Quinn. He was dancing. Usually, that wouldn't be a problem, but he was obviously drunk. He noticed me at the same time.

"Hey Sammy," his deep voice boomed, then he came over to whisper in my ear, "See that girl over there? Doesn't she look like a catfish?" I rolled my eyes when he puckered his lips and held his fingers like whiskers.

"Okay Quinn, it's time to go home,"

"Yeah," I heard Bry agree in the background. I hadn't talked to him all night.

"Hey Bry, you want us to drop you off near school?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nahh, I'm fine. It's only an hours walk," he said. I watched him worriedly. He was just a kid, just my age. He shouldn't really be walking home. Maybe he shouldn't have even come, he was a smart kid. He could actually be something unlike the rest of the kids at school. He shouldn't be wasting his life doing this kind of stuff.

"Okay, if you're sure."

Minutes latter Jake had herded us into the parking lot. I slid into the car with Jake and Christy. We fell asleep after Jake wouldn't let us turn the radio up, leaning against each other. Soon we pulled into the driveway of Three Ponies Ranch, the place I had practically called home.

"C'mon girls," Jake was poking us. I could hear Bryan in the background.

"Jake, I thought we already taught you this bro. Just let 'em sleep. You get Sam, I'll get Christy…"

"Uh-uh, I'm awake," Christy's groggy voice came out. I stumbled after her into the house and upstairs to my room. Christy, who was still half asleep, began changing into pj's. She was unaware of Jake, Bryan, and Quinn standing in the doorway.

"Damn Christy, I didn't know you felt that way about me," Quinn's to-loud voice echoed throughout the room.

"Get out of here," I said shoving them out and slamming the door. Before long we were squished into my bed, asleep. I vaguely heard Jake come in and climb into bed, followed by a faint snoring.

Then I started a new dream.


	9. Chapter 9

_I gazed up towards my Gram and Dad, peaking around the corner of the wall next to the stairs. They were standing in front of the kitchen sink, scowls drawn across their faces. _

"_Grace, we need the money now! We can't wait any longer!" Wyatt snarled. _

"_Calm down, your going to wake Sam. And we can't use it…what if this is all she has left someday? Jill made us promise."_

_Wyatt toke a step closer, towering over Gram. He reached to grab something out of her hand, something blocked by the one of the kitchen chairs. _

"_No!" She screeched._

I woke up, startled. I'd never had that dream before. What had Gram been trying to protect? I rolled over, gingerly removing Christy's leg from on top of mine. That's when I caught sight of a note taped on the alarm clock.

_Sam and Christy,_

_Had to run into town for a few errands. Should be back around 2. There are movies in the cabinet under the TV if you guys are bored. Have Fun!_

_Love,_

_Maxine_

I smiled at Maxine's choice of signature. Love…did Maxine really love me? Care for me as a mother would a daughter? Or was it out of sympathy. Either way, I realized, there was nothing more I wanted than to stay in this house and have the Ely's as my new family. I sighed and lifted up the note to reveal the time. 11:15. Crap, I thought. It is really late. I gazed over at Jakes empty bed. Another wave of emotions hit me. Yes, he was overprotective, and yes, he could be annoying. But Jake was definitely a person I wanted on my side. Maybe even needed, I thought. I tried to shake these thoughts from my head. Since when did I get so sentimental?

I crawled out of bed, anxious to let Christy sleep a little longer so I could clear my head. I walked downstairs into the eerily quiet kitchen. No Ely's were sitting at the table, or in the dinning room. I gazed out the window and noticed a few of their trucks were still here. I decided that they must of ridden out, or where working in the barn.

Once I had sat down with a large bowl of cereal I began to think again. My mind jumped to last night. It had been fun, of course. But as I though deeper into it I realized how I had put my new family in jeopardy. If I had been caught I would have been sent back to the school. Maxine could have even got in trouble. I fought back tears behind my eyes as a wave of guilt washed over me. How could I have been so stupid? I needed to get out of here. I threw my dishes in the sink and pulled on a pair of boots that sat by the door.

As I slipped into the barn I heard a hearty nicker come from Ace's stall.

"Oh Ace!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around his neck. "I could have really ruined things," I whispered to him. I stayed with Ace for a while, absentmindedly stroking his neck. I heard hesitant footsteps in the isle and then a familiar voice.

"Hey, what's a girl got to do to get breakfast around here?" I rolled my eyes as I exited Ace's stall and walked towards Christy.

"Don't you mean lunch? Its nearly noon!" I answered.

She just smiled in return and we walked towards the house. After she had eaten two bowls of cereal she sat back and looked curiously at me.

"Hey…so you want to tell me what's going on Sam?"

I stared at her, startled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been staring at that knot in the table for fifteen minutes. Something's obviously up. Is this about Jake?"

"Why would anything be about Jake?" I asked. "And I don't know Christy I guess I've just been thinking about last night and, honestly, I felt a little guilty. I mean, I could have gotten in some serious trouble. I could have been sent back to the school, you know? And I don't ever want to go back their…I have a family now that I don't want to loose." As soon as I said the words part of me wanted to take them back. I knew I hadn't chosen them wisely enough and they were likely to hurt Christy.

"I-I, I'm sorry Sam. It's just hard for me to understand." I could see the battle in her eyes as she fought back jealousy in order to be a good friend to me.

"No, I'm sorry Christy. That was a jerk way for me to say it. But please don't worry about me, okay? And just think, your mom is fighting everyday to get you back. You'll have a family with her soon."

Christy's birth mother had recently contacted the school looking for her daughter. Even though she had given Christy up when she had her at the young age of sixteen, she was now looking to bring Christy with her when she moved into her new house.

"Yeah," Christy agreed and smiled at the thought.

"So you want to go watch some movies? I'm sure these guys have a much better selection than the school ever did."

"Sure!" Christy answered.

The next days flew by. We brought Christy back to the school Friday evening with promises of future visits. After a tearful goodbye Jake, Quinn, Bryan and I drove back to Three Ponies Ranch. I sat quietly in the backseat next to Jake. I sneaked a look at him gazing out the window to the open range. I realized he wasn't just gazing though, he was steadily watching something. In the distance a large dust cloud rose as paints, bays and grays galloped. Wild horses, I thought.

"Jake, what are those?"

"Their wild horses, Samantha. One of the bands that lives near us."

"Oh," I answered, slightly caught of guard by his use of my full name. "Jacob," I whispered, teasingly.

Jake sighed, ignoring me.

"So you want to ride out with us tomorrow morning Sammy?" Quinn questioned from the front seat.

Jake opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly interrupted him.

"I'd love too! What do we have to do?"

Now Jake spoke, peeved that I had interrupted him. "Oh, you'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay here's my new chapter. Because of the huge gap in my writing a few things weren't lining up but I THINK I fixed them…please let me know if anything's not making any sense. Also thanks for the reviews those are awesome **

Why was it so dark out? And why was Jake shaking me?

"C'mon Sam. We gotta get going."

I rolled over and let out a loud snore. The shaking continued.

"Saaaaaam."

Damn, he was being persistent. I waited a few more seconds before turning to look at him and fixing him with my best icy glare.

"We are leaving at 5:45 to get out there before the heat does. I'll meet you downstairs."

Oh yeah, we were riding out, I remembered. I grinned and shot up from bed, grabbing my nearest pair of jeans and a tank top.

I was downstairs in record time. Jake was the only one left in the kitchen and he was holding a banana out towards me for breakfast.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They are out in the barn getting the horses ready. Are you all set?"

I nodded and practically skipped out the door. I couldn't wait to see what we would get to do.

Ten minutes later I trailing the rest of the Ely boys as we headed out to 'mend some fences.' Whatever that was. I looked down between Ace's ears and smiled again. I couldn't believe I was really riding again after all this time. When we got to an area where there was a break in the fence Quinn gestured for me to hop down.

"I'll teach her how to do it here. You guys ride on," He told them. I smiled at the kindness in his voice. Quinn was definitely big brother material.

Not long after the rest of the brothers had rode away Quinn began talking.

"So how you liking it here Sammy? Everyone treating you good?"

"Yeah, I love it," I answered. "Everyone is really nice. I can't believe I have a family again."

"And how's everything with Jake?"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"The other day you guys were kind of in a disagreement or something?"

"Oh yeah," I hadn't really thought about it today. Jake had seemed normal but we hadn't talked much. "I guess we are okay. He's just hard to understand."

Quinn snorted.

"That's an understatement." He answered me.

Three hours later I stopped again to wipe the sweat from my brow. It was hot, and I was hot, and hungry, and sore. This must have been what Jake was talking about when he said I would see.

"Are we almost done?" I half-jokingly whined to Quinn.

"Yeah, we are. Just gotta ride home now," He told me.

I smiled and gazed ahead, realizing we were riding up behind and around River Bend. I looked at the way the fence had worn down from nobody caring for it. The barn looked nice because of the recent repairs and chills ran down my spine as I remembered what I knew from my last visit in there. I had managed to block the thought of the key out of my mind for the several days Christy had been here and now it crashed down on my head in a way I knew I wasn't going to escape anytime soon.

As I looked into my ranch's yard I realized there were several big trucks there and some workers walking around with paperwork.

"Who are they, Quinn?" I asked him.

"Oh man," He responded, "I didn't think Linc would ever try this."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Linc, Linc…who was that? Hadn't Jake mentioned he was Rachel's dad?

"Well, Linc is a pretty wealthy man. But he's always looking to make more money. And I think that he had this new idea is to build some condos. I just didn't think he would do it here."

"What!" I exclaimed. "They can't do that Quinn, this is my ranch. They can't sell it. Its all there is left…" My voice drained off at the last word.

Quinn sighed.

"There's not much we can do Sammy. This ranch is gonna cost a lot of money. We just can't stop him."

I shook my head. I could figure something out.

Soon we were riding back into the ranch yard of Three Ponies. It didn't look like the rest of the boys were back yet.

"Hey Sam, you look exhausted. Let me take care of these guys and you go on in and eat something."

I smiled gratefully at Quinn's offer. I was going to refuse but I feared I actually wouldn't be able to walk after I dismounted from Ace.

After hobbling into the house and eating a quick pb & j I collapsed into my bed. I finally had some time to think. Unfortunately my body disagreed and I was soon drifting into sleep…

_I watched as Gram backed up as far as she could against the sink._

"_Back off, Wyatt," I had never heard such venom in her voice. "To steal from your own daughter. I'm disgusted with you." _

_My dad backed off a step, shocked at her words. Gram took the opportunity to stumble weakly around him and shuffle towards the door. She was so frail looking…_

I woke up to a shifting weight near my feet. Jake was gazing solemnly at me.

"Jake?" I whispered, "What's wrong?"

My mind immediately tried to think of anything that could have gone wrong.

"Is everyone okay?" Fear was evident in my voice.

"Shh," he motioned with his hands in a calming gesture, "everything's fine."

"Oh jeeze, you scared me Jake."

"Sorry. But I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"You know when you asked if I knew anything about the key?"

I had an idea where there was leading. "Yeah?"

"Well, when I said I didn't, I was lying."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam sat up straight in her bed, flattening her back against her headboard to give herself some space from Jake. She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind but Jake interrupted.

"Sam, stop. Please, just listen." Jake begged, "I needed some time to think about it. I know I should have told you but, I didn't want you to overreact, or cry or something."

"Yeah?" She said coldly.

"Sam, Please. I'm sorry."

Sam just glared at him.

"So I know about the key. Actually, I have it."

Sam's jaw dropped.

"Jake?" She was whispering again.

He got up from her bed and walked over to his. He pushed the top mattress over to reveal an envelope. He then handed it to her wordlessly.

Sam slid her finger under the sealed edge.

"Have you opened this before?" She asked him.

"No. I just know it's a key because of the shape."

Sam nodded and continued to open the envelope. A small, silver key fell onto the bed. Sam reached down and grabbed it. She traced her finger over the jagged edge and up around the smooth head of the key. She toke a deep breath and dropped it back inside the envelope, noticing a folded note inside.

"Jake, who gave you this?"

"Grace did. She made me promise to keep it safe, until it was time. I didn't know then what that meant. Now I do."

With that Sam pulled the note out of the envelope and unfolded it. In Grace's scrolling cursive she read:

_Sweet Samantha,_

_I know you will be led to this at some time. I can't tell you where it is because I fear your father will somehow find out. But I know God will show you that. I love you so much and I know my time here is drawing to a close. God bless you sweetheart,_

_Your Gram_

Sam closed her eyes as Jake read over the letter. She fought the tears that lay just behind her lids.

When she opened them Jake was gazing at her with concern in his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what this key is to Jake?" She squeaked out.

"Sam, I have no idea. She just made me promise to keep it safe. That's all she said."

Sam's eyes flashed with anger at him and she stabbed a finger towards his chest.

"And why should I believe you? You better not be hiding anything else from me Jacob. If you are and I find out there is NO way I am going to be able to trust you."

Jake winced at her words, but grabbed Sam's hands and looked directly into her eyes.

"That's all I know Sam. I promise."

Sam nodded, believing him. A wave of emotional exhaustion hit her and she glanced at the clock. It was only two in the afternoon and she was ready for bed. She pulled her hands out of Jake's and laid down facing away from him.

"I need some time to myself, okay? To think." She told him.

"Okay," Jake said and then silently left the room.

Several hours later Jake opened Sam's door to tell her it was dinnertime. She was fast asleep, curled up on top of her covers. He noticed that in place of her jeans she was wearing a pair of over-sized sweatpants with 'Darton High Track Team' scrolled down the leg. Those were his, he realized with a smile. She looked so peaceful there, so much so that he hesitated to wake her. He sat down and brushed a few strands of her auburn hair out of her face.

"Sam," he said gently. "It's dinner-time."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. For a moment neither of them thought about Sam's past, or her mystery, or the stupid key. But then Sam's face fell in remembrance. She sat up and searched the room until her eyes landed on the envelope she had placed on her bedside table. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I have an idea," Jake told her. He got up and began rummaging through the top drawer in his dresser. He came out with a small box. From it he pulled out a silver chain. He held it out to Sam and she toke a moment to register it before pulling out the key, lacing it on the chain, and clasping it around her neck.

"Thanks Jake…and do I have to come to dinner?"

"Mom might wonder what's up if you don't."

"Oh," Sam replied, already swinging her legs of the bed.

When Sam entered the kitchen Maxine smiled at her.

"Are you feeling any better Sam? Jake said you were really tired." Sam thought a moment, reminding herself to tell Jake thanks for covering her later.

"Yes. Thank you Maxine." Suddenly she was aware of Maxine's eyes on the key around Sam's neck. A thoughtful look crossed her face before she blanked it out. Sam was about to ask why she had looked at her like that but the rest of the Ely's broke into the kitchen and began bustling around her.

Dinner passed uneventfully besides Quinn and Bryan teasing Sam for being so tired from riding. Sam fidgeted in her seat; impatient for a minute to come when she could ask Maxine what she knew about the key. The moment came after dinner when she was drying the dishes as Maxine washed them.

"Maxine, I saw you looking at my necklace. I was wondering if you knew anything about it?"

"Well, actually I was just thinking your mom used to wear one just like it. Did you get it from her?"

That made sense. If this key had some importance, her mom would have kept it close. But was this the same one?

"Um, yeah. Well no, I got it from my Gram," Sam told Maxine. It was technically true.

Maxine smiled sadly. Sam remembered her mom and Maxine had been close; best friends.

"I'm gonna head up, okay?" Sam told her.

"Are you sure? We were going to watch a movie, all together." Maxine looked hopeful.

Sam weighed her options. She really wanted to go to sleep, maybe to dream some more of her dream. But she didn't want to let her new family down. And if she fell asleep downstairs, nobody would blame her.

"Okay," Sam said. A smile spread across Maxine's face.

Soon Sam was sandwiched between Jake and Quinn again, as she had been the first night she'd come home to Three Ponies.

And as she'd done the first night, she leaned up against Jake, and fell asleep.


End file.
